A Different Story
by Noval25
Summary: You know the story with Goku, now it's time for someone else to give it a shot, and change the way the story is (by the way, there will be a lot of changes, and some characters might be over written, sorry).
1. Chapter 1

_**Before the fanfic begins, everyone should know I do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Super, or Dragon Gt, please enjoy the fanfic, and give me some ideas for my character.**_

In this fanfiction, it's not Goku who is sent to earth, but a hybrid Saiyan from another creature. This half-breeds name is Noval, he was sent to earth before the destruction of the Saiyan race. He goes through the same adventures as Goku, but smarter about stuff since he's a little older when he lands, but during the crash landing, he hits his head. So now, we take place in the Saiyan Saga, where two Saiyan pods are on their course.

In Noval's new life, after beating Piccolo, Noval had a combined life of working and training in his free time. He was 25 and wasn't married and he lived in the city. Though it has been a few years since he saw his friends. Though, on that day, two pods like Noval's crashed on the planet, out of the pod came two warriors, a male and female, black hair and eyes, wearing armor, and have tails. When a local farmer checked it out. "Hmph, Raditz, are you sure this is the place?" said the girl, "I'm sure Mizuni, this where Noval was sent, but it doesn't look like he succeeds in killing anyone here".

After showing their power to a farmer, they took off to the nearest power levels. "Hmph, seems like both powers are about equal, you go after the second strongest, I'll handle the first," said Raditz. " what, are you kidding?" "Don't start arguing, let's just find this traitor". They took off in different directions.

Raditz found Piccolo as Mizuni found Noval. "Ah Noval, finally found you," "who are you?" "Hmph, it's surprising you don't remember me". "My name is Mizuni" "huh?" "Hmm, you really don't remember; well, people like us, we're not from this planet, we are Saiyans from a planet called Vegeta". "But sadly, it was destroyed by a meteor, so we send young Saiyans like you to rule planets, but it seems like you failed".

"I don't know who you are, my name is Noval and this is my home". She sighed, "I was hoping this would be easier, and to think I used to babysit you". Raditz finally arrived, "so, did you convince him?" "...no," "such a shame". Raditz kicked Noval in the gut as he fell to the ground, "Noval!" They all said. Raditz took Bulma, "if you wish to see this human alive, you'll kill 1,000 humans by tomorrow" "Noval, help me!" Bulma said as they took off.

The others helped Noval back on his feet. "We need to do something," said Noval, "Noval, don't worry, we'll help you," "hehe, you humans," stepped out Piccolo. "If you want to save your friend, you're going to need my help," "so, an alliance?" "a temporal alliance".

Noval, Piccolo, and Krillin flew off as Chichi went off to get the others to help. They made it to the sight of their power level as they touched down. "Well Noval, you either did the deed, or you're looking for a death wish," said Raditz. "I'll give you two a chance to leave this planet now and leave these people alone". "Sorry Noval, but it isn't possible," "okay, enough of this," Piccolo said taking off his waited gear, "we either fight now or die talking," "right". Noval took off his jacket, his boots, and gloves as they both got stronger.

They battled Raditz as Mizuni watched they all failed at even getting a single hit on Raditz. "Okay, this is not going well, Piccolo, you must have some new move?". "I do have one, I practiced using it on you one day, but I'll need time to charge". "I'll need you two to distract him," "okay then, I suppose we can do that," said Krillin, "okay let's do it". Noval and Krillin charged in taking Raditz head on. Noval soon used his new modified Kamehameha "Razor cannon!" Raditz blocked the blast as Piccolo fired behind him, "special beam cannon!" Raditz quickly dodged it, leaving a scratch on him. "Raditz, you're losing focus, I'll deal with one of them to lighten the load," this saying from Mizuni pissed off Raditz as he fired a blast point blank at Noval.

Noval fell from the sky, but he quickly gains consciousness as he grabbed onto Raditz. "What the? Let go of me," Raditz struggled to get free, but Noval held on. "Piccolo, do it now!" "No Noval!" said Krillin, Piccolo fired his special beam cannon again as it pierced through Raditz back and through Noval's. The others finally arrived on the scene, and this is where Mizuni saw a chance to escape. She flew off, away from everyone.

The others gathered around Noval as he began to bleed out, they untied Bulma as they remorse for him. "Hehe, hey, you guys shouldn't worry about me, I've… faced… worse," Noval finally passed away. They readied to bury his body when they heard a transmission, coming from the dead Saiyan Raditz. "Raditz, pick up already you loser!" "ah hell, if you do hear this, we will be arriving in a year, you and Mizuni better have that hybrid ready for our claiming of this planet".

The transmission cut, "w-what? T-There are more?" said Krillin, "especially by the thought they'll be here in a year," said Bulma. "We need to get training," said Tien, "we can't let Noval's sacrifice be for nothing". "Yeah, but we need the training Noval went through," said Yamcha, "well, we better get a move on," said Chichi. The Z-fighters separated back to their places to gather their stuff and climb Koren's tower, but what they didn't realize was that Piccolo was still around, "err, this means I'll have to train more than I have, I may even have to ask you of them to assist me".

Meanwhile, Mizuni was trying to contact her Saiyan allies. "Hello, do you read me?" "Mizuni? Where's Raditz, we tried contacting him, but we got nothing". "Yeah, he's dead, I'm going to need a pickup after we're done with these humans," "wait, you haven't succeeded?". "It seems these humans are stronger than we thought, I just need help-" "listen, Mizuni, you either stay out of our way or you die," the transmission stopped.

Meanwhile, Noval appeared in the underworld, and with the help of Kami, King Yemma sent Noval off to train with King Kai long way off of snake way. Noval began his run-down snake way, The Z-fighters made their way to Kami's lookout, Piccolo trained by himself, and Mizuni wandering the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

With Mizuni, she was wandering the planet seeing the many humans living. She sighed, "it reminds me too much of Planet Vegeta, so much joy, peaceful". Mizuni flashed back to where Noval was younger, she was his baby-sitter, and always cared for him when his parents were gone on a mission. "don't worry Noval, I'll always protect you," she sighed again, "I guess I couldn't do that".

Noval finally reached King Kai's place and of course planted down by the gravity. He slowly got used to the gravity as he was trying to catch bubbles. After a few months, the Z-fighters learned about everything they could from Kami and Popo. They all took off to continue their training.

While on Chi-Chi's way back to her father, she saw an explosion from down below. She saw that it was Piccolo, trying to signal her. "So, you called for me?" "yeah, I actually need your help training". "Really, and why should I help?" "You're going to need all the help you can get to fight the Saiyans, that's right, I know". "If we're going to beat them, you're going to need my help," said Piccolo, "and mind," they saw from afar, the Saiyan, Mizuni was looking at them.

They readied to fight, "calm yourselves, I didn't come here to fight," "what do you want Saiyan?" said Piccolo, "I'm here to help". "I know the Saiyans that are coming, and they've already abandoned me, if there's anything I can do, I can provide information". They agreed as Mizuni trained with and gave info to the Z-fighters.

Until the day came, when the Saiyans arrived, in this story, two Saiyans came out of their pods, the big strong Saiyan, Nappa; and his boss, another female, named Coriflo. After the showing of their power, they moved onto the strongest power levels, which was Piccolo and Mizuni.

They landed near them, "so, is this them?" said Piccolo, "yes, very". "Oh, Mizuni, it's surprising to see you're are fighting us?" said Coriflo, "what can I say, I just grew a backbone". Because of Mizuni telling the others about the situation, they were prepared to handle the saibamen. Though Nappa was a different story, Nappa took down Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo, leaving the 2 Z-fighters and Mizuni, until Noval arrived.

"Hehe, about time Noval?" said Krillin, "Noval? Wait, this is supposed to be the fighter I'm suppose to be afraid of?" said Nappa as he chuckled. Noval looked at the damage this Saiyan made, "Tien, Yamcha, even Piccolo," "yeah, and sad to say, the little one killed himself, hehe, not much of a challenge". "Err, you are going to pay," Noval powered up as Coriflo was shocked by her scouter shooting up. "Coriflo, give me a reading?" "It's over… 12,000!" she said destroying her scouter, "what? That's impossible, a low-class like him could never match the power of an elite".

Nappa charged at Noval as he vanished and kicked Nappa in the back of the head. After the intense battle, Nappa risked a shot, he started another blast to Noval, but he fired it at his friends. "No!" Noval chased after the blast as Nappa came behind him with another blast. "Err, Kaioken!" Noval turned red as his speed increase, knocking the blast back at Nappa. He blocked it, but Noval appeared behind him, kicking to the ground as he started spinning, until Noval caught him on his back. "If I was you, I would take your friend and leave," said Noval.

He threw him to Coriflo who was stunned by what she just saw. "Coriflo," Nappa said weakly, breaking Coriflo's shock, "h-help me," Nappa let out his hand. Coriflo reached out, but just put her hand in front of his face. "Weakness… is disappointed," Coriflo said as she fired point blank at him. The power of the blast terrified the others, especially by the thought that she did that to her own ally.

"Guys, get the others, and take care of the bodies, I'll take care of her". They all nodded as Noval flew to Coriflo, "so, Noval is it? Are you ready to die?" "I'm ready to fight, but I want to fight somewhere else". "Hmph, fine, I'll leave that as your final proposal," Noval flew out as Coriflo followed.

Noval flew to a desert as Noval and Coriflo were minutes away from their battle. "Hm, you should be honored Noval, not everyone gets to fight an elite like me, like my older brother, I am an elite". "Must have been a good family time before," "tch, you should have taken the deal" "not likely, I was raised here," "then it will be grave".

The fight began as Noval and Coriflo gave it all they got, not holding any punches. "ha, okay, let's boost it up a bit," Noval said as he went red again, he attacked Coriflo at full speed, but she quickly regains herself and knocked him back. "Heh, if this is all you got, then I might as well start getting serious," Coriflo powered as she attacked Noval, not being able to throw a punch back or barely dodge her attacks.

"Hehe, it might have been easy for you to deal with Nappa, but I'm a different story". "Then, I have no choice, I'll have boost my kaioken," Noval took off his jacket as he gave a breath. "C'mon body, keep it together; Kaioken x3!" Noval started glowing redder as Coriflo could feel the pressure, even though she couldn't sense power levels. Noval attacked Coriflo at full force, attacking at triple times his speed and power.

"Err, I will not lose… to a low-class like you!" Coriflo jumped on top of a tall rock hill. "And I don't even need this planet, it can go to hell all I care". "This fight does not matter, when there will be no planet to fight for," "okay then, bring it on!" Noval readied for a kaioken Kamehameha as Coriflo readied her galick gun. The blasts fired as it was a struggle between beams, "I got to give it all I got it," Noval thought, "Kaioken… MAXIMUM!" The blast took over Coriflo's blast as it took her in.

Noval collapsed to the ground as he saw Coriflo fell from the sky. She pulled out a device as her ship came down to get her. Coriflo crawled to her ship as Noval rested on a rock, "hehe, if we meet again Coriflo, I'll beat you again," "heh, just wait Noval, I will destroy you, and my power will destroy you".

Coriflo's ship took off as Noval just rested. Everyone finally showed up as they took Noval to the hospital.

_**This is the end of the Saiyan saga, I may do some reediting on the story, but I'll still work on Namek, Please comment on ideas or if you liked.**_


	3. Chapter 3

In the hospital, everyone was discussing of how they could bring everyone back, now that Piccolo's dead, they have no dragon balls, when Mizuni gave some advice to them. "Well, y'know, when I was with Nappa and Coriflo, they talked about another planet that your green friend was probably from, they might even have dragon balls, it's called Planet Namek. After some discussion, and remodeling Mizuni's old pod, they were ready to take off. The people that went along was Bulma, Krillin, and Chi-chi as Mizuni stayed behind to look after Noval.

Meanwhile, Coriflo arrived at a medical bay as a person came to help her, another Saiyan woman, named Kale. In the medical room, Kale watched as her friend was recovering. After the heal, Kale talked to Coriflo about the whole planet thing. "What, you got to be kidding me, you were defeated there?" "Yes Kale, I've already told you once," Coriflo said, putting on her armor. "Though, I find it weird a bunch of humans could do this to you," "not human, a Saiyan," "wait, there was another Saiyan?" "Yep, but he denied our request". "So, where exactly is Frieza?" "Well, he said something about going on a mission somewhere, but I'm not sure where".

"Hmm, Kale, come with me, there's something I'd like to share with you before I leave," "wait, your leaving again?" "but you were just healed," "I know, but there's something I need to do". Kale followed Coriflo to the training room as she turned off the cameras. Now Kale, I learned something while I was on Earth, an ability to sense energy". "I'm going to teach you really quick, because with this, we might get an upper hand on Frieza". "W-Whoa, really?" "Yes, now listen carefully, because I'm only going to teach you once.

Once, they finished, they made their ways to the pods, when they were stopped by Cui. "What do you know, another freak in my way," said Coriflo, "now hold on Coriflo, you don't want to start another battle again do you?". "Because as you may forgot, we're the same power level, and we both know it will end in a draw, then guess who gets in trouble with Frieza". Coriflo tried her hardest to ignore him, and not show off his new power yet, "thanks for the reminder Cui, now if you'll excuse me, I have a place to get to," "hehe, nice try Coriflo, but Frieza already knows," "knows what?" "about the dragon balls, and planet Namek, you thought you could be smart and hide it from him, didn't you?". "Well, just wait until he returns".

"Well, if he thinks he'll get them first, he's got another thing coming," Coriflo said as she shoved Cui out of the way and headed to planet Namek in her pod. With that, Coriflo took off to planet Namek as Kale followed not too far behind with Cui trying to catch up.

The earthlings finally arrived on planet Namek, when Krillin and Chi-chi sensed an immense power and saw three Saiyan pods dropping from orbit. They used Bulma radar and tried to find one the villages with a dragon ball, thinking if they can get one, they can stop Coriflo.

Meanwhile, Coriflo came out of the crater, readying her scouter. "I can't believe I have to resort to using this thing, but if I'm not too careful, one of Frieza's soldiers might get the drop on me". Coriflo soon saw two more pods coming down, "hmph, that's probably kale, and the other must be Cui, well I should give them both a welcome, a kind one, and a painful one," as Coriflo flew off in their locations.

Kale came out with her pod with a blue scouter. "Well, it's about time you finally bucked up," Coriflo said over her crater, "Coriflo". Kale jumped out and had disappointment on her face, "I'm sorry, I should have stayed back, but I couldn't let you do that alone," "Hmph, don't be, at least I'll be able to make you stronger, and we'll soon take down Frieza together," "r-right,". "But Coriflo, do you really think we can get the dragon balls; you've seen Frieza's forces, you've seen what they can do". "True, but the last fight I was a part of, on a planet called Earth, after losing a fight, I became stronger, if you don't believe me, just wait a minute".

Soon, Cui showed up to take care of Coriflo, "well, Coriflo, I know you were stupid, but actually betraying Frieza, you must have lost it". "Oh, please Cui, you're know match against me," "are you kidding Coriflo, we are the same power level, 18,000". "Well, if you bothered using that scouter, you could have realized I was suppressing my power, but now it looks like I'll have to prove it a different way". Coriflo powered up as both Cui and Kale used the scouter as Coriflo powered up, her power was a surprise that it even broke Zarbon's scouter from afar broke.

"So then, what do you think?" "W-What? No, it can't be, h-how is this possible?!" "W-Whoa, it's 24,000, Coriflo power has sky-rocketed since the last time I saw her". "Now Cui, any final words?" "tch, Rah!" Cui fired a blast at Coriflo as he flew away, but she was not harmed," "bad choice," Coriflo blew Cui up into space dust as she and Kale continued on. "Stay with me Kale, and we'll beat Frieza and his army, we'll both get stronger together". "Um, okay, if you think so," "I know so, now then, let's power you up before we fight any of Frieza's underling". Meanwhile, Krillin and Chi-chi arrive at a village, (and in this fanfic, they get there before Frieza).

By the time they get the dragon ball, they sense an army of power levels. "Well now, who might you two parasites be? Hm, doesn't matter, hand over the dragon ball and you won't suffer much," says Frieza. "Go, now!" says the Namekian, "but, we can't leave you?" "do it now, we can't let a beast like this steal it". "Oh, that won't be necessary," Frieza sends his army on them. Krillin and Chichi take on the army, until more Namekians arrive as the warrior class.

"Well then, they sure are persistent, Dodoria, take care of them". Dodoria placed down the two dragon balls as he attacked the Namekian warriors. "You two go, and take my son, I'll make sure they don't track you," said the Elder. He jumped up and destroyed their remaining scouters as Chi-chi and Krillin made a break for it. After killing the others, Dodoria took off after the earthlings.

Dodoria soon caught up with them, catching one of them, the Namekian kid, and the dragon ball. Krillin soon used his Solar Flare as they escaped with the Namekian kid, but Dodoria still had the dragon ball. He started making his way back to Frieza when he was stopped by Coriflo who stole his dragon ball. "Err, Coriflo, what are you doing here?" "For two things fat man, this dragon ball, and your life,". "Wait, you still have a scouter," "yes, and I believe you lost yours in the most stupidest way," "now, now Coriflo, how about you hand over that pretty little scouter and we can go on our merry way". "Well, I would be convinced to give you eat, but I'm afraid… it's broken," she said, breaking the scouter. "Gah, you idiot, now you're as blind as the rest of us," "well, that's the thing Dodoria, now that none of you have a scouter, I can get the drop on you slugs anytime now". Coriflo powered as she began torturing him, until Dodoria offers information about Planet Vegeta to spare his life, but in the end, she still kills him.

Coriflo and Kale soon started making a base somewhere to stay down for a while as they try to figure out how to get the other dragon balls. As Krillin and Chichi return to their camp site with Dende, back to Bulma.

Meanwhile, Noval finally recovers by eating a sensu bean, and with that, he and Mizuni take off to Namek in Dr. Brief's ship he made after copying data from the Saiyan pod. They trained on the way there as Noval also taught her the Kaioken, in exchange, Mizuni told Noval about his past, how she was his caretaker, and the believed story about Planet Vegeta. Until he gets a call, "Hello, Noval are there?" "Oh, hey King Kai, what's up?" "I just called for two things, one of seeing you on your way to planet Namek, a couple of your friends that are here with me," "haha, no way, the guys actually made it," "yep, and I've agreed to train them, and who knows, they might get as powerful as you are". "Well, that might be a while, Mizuni and I are actually training on our way to Namek".

"Hmm, yes, that's thing I wanted to talk about after giving the good news, listen Noval, there is an evil energy on planet Namek, an evil emperor, by the name of Frieza". The say of that name, made Mizuni tremble, "yo, Mizuni, you okay?" "Noval, listen, Frieza isn't like Coriflo, he is 100 times more powerful than us, even the mere name of him is terrifying to a planet".

"Noval listen carefully, whatever you do, you must not fight him, I'm afraid even your power against him might not be enough". "Really, can't we at least try?" "No, you can't, just try to wish your friends back then leave the planet," "Hmm, okay King Kai, I'll do my best". "Good, I wish you luck on your travels," King Kai said as he and Mizuni got back to training.

Back on Namek, Coriflo left to find another dragon ball at a village as Kale stayed behind to train. After killing the people and taking their dragon ball, she soon sensed Zarbon's energy. "Oh, what do you know, another one of Frieza's soldiers that's close to dying, but I'm going to need to hide this dragon ball in the meantime,". Coriflo threw the dragon ball in the water as she took off to fight Zarbon.

It wasn't long until Zarbon bumped into Coriflo, "Well Zarbon, long time no see," "Coriflo, what are you doing so far out here you scum," "just to see that pretty face in the ground soon". "If you think you will beat me, you have another thing coming," "strange, that's exactly what Dodoria thought before he died, looks like Frieza's next soldier is soon to die". Coriflo fought Zarbon as she easily took him down. In the meantime, Krillin flew with Dende the Grand Elders at fast speed while Coriflo fought Zarbon. "Hahaha, Oh my gosh, you're even more pathetic than Dodoria, it's amazing you're Frieza's 2nd commander," "well, you'd be surprised Coriflo, I didn't want to use this, but it looks like I don't have a choice… to show the beauty of a monster.

Zarbon transformed into a horrifying monster, "w-what the heck!" "hahaha, take notes Coriflo, because on the knowns to you, Frieza himself can transform as well, and it's a lot more deadly than me". Zarbon started a beat down on Coriflo as she was barely able to get a hit on him. "T-This is a n-nightmare," Zarbon grabbed Coriflo, "too bad Coriflo, if you didn't become a traitor, I would have made a move on you". "I-I rather… die," "so be it!" Zarbon threw Coriflo in the air as he plummeted her to the ground.

So, the story goes normally, Krillin goes to guru's place, Coriflo escapes, fights Zarbon again, kills him, and steals the one-star dragon ball. And when Coriflo realizes that Chichi stole her dragon ball, she goes on a major violent rampage.

When she returns to Kale, she realizes she's become more powerful, but is still pissed. Until Coriflo soon sensed Krillin and Chichi. "Heh, the runts are finally on the move, time to get that last dragon ball". "W-Wait, I want to come along," "hmph, fine, we'll see how good are on the battlefield; let's take one of the dragon balls so they don't get the drop on us again".

Coriflo and Kale took off as Krillin and Chichi reached Guru's place, unlocking Chi-Chi's potential. With her and Krillin's potential unleashed, and with the help of Nail, they readied to Coriflo and Kale. Until they were alerted by 5 power levels. "N-No it can't be," said Coriflo, "Frieza actually called them," said Kale. "Listen, all of you, we're in trouble, those powers heading towards us, they will kill us unless I become Immortal". "And why should we believe you," said Chi-Chi, "trust me when I say it, if we don't use the dragon balls now, none of this will matter," said Kale, "especially by the thought that you'll get 3 wishes from the dragon". "Err, fine, follow us," said Krillin as he and Chi-Chi led the way with Coriflo and Kale following.


	4. Chapter 4

Coriflo, Kale, Chi-Chi, and Krillin arrived at the dragon balls, when the Ginyu Force arrived. "Well, Coriflo, Kale, we were surprised that Frieza called us about having trouble, but we never expected it would be from two pitiful Saiyan trash," said Ginyu. "Your first mistake was probably lord Frieza," said Jeice, "did you really think you could escape from him without including us," said Recoome.

"Hehe, now then people, let's settle this the old fashion way, we first decide who gets Coriflo, the next is Kale, and last are those unknowns". "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" the four members said as they kept playing until they stopped tying. Until it finally finished, "Yeah, I got Coriflo!" said Recoome, "I've got Kale," said Jeice, "and those two are mine I suppose," said Guldo. "Hey, relax Guldo, after I smack her around a bit, you can finish her off," "alright!".

"Now then Coriflo, are you going to give up those last two dragon balls or do we have to take them from you," said Ginyu. "Not on your life, if you want it, go and get it!" Coriflo said preparing to throw it, but Burter, grabbed it, before she could even throw it far enough. "My, my Coriflo, you really are slow, not even a challenge for my speed," said Burter, "fine then, baldy, break the ball!". "Wha-? But," "smash it!" Krillin readied to break it, until Guldo held his breath. The next moment, the ball was gone and in Guldo's hands.

"Alright, boys, finish the job here and get back to the ship at 0500, and make sure not to dirty up your armor for posing". Ginyu took off with the dragon balls as Recoome and Guldo stepped up to fight their opponents. "Okay you two, keep your guard up against Guldo and don't hold back against him," "any tips?" said Chi-Chi, "just attack fast and be aware of his location".

"Now then," they both said, "feel the power of the Ginyu force!" they said as they posed. Krillin and Chi-Chi attacked at full power against Guldo, and it basically plays out the same, while Coriflo took on Recoome. She beat him down so much, throwing him into a mountain and firing all she had at him, but it was not enough.

"Hehe, nice try Coriflo, but you'll have to do better than that". Recoome came over as he posed again giving Coriflo a Recoome kick, sending her flying. Meanwhile, Krillin and Chi-Chi were stuck by Guldo's psychokinesis, he was just ready to kill them, when Kale knocked him away, "finish him now!" she said as they blew Guldo away.

"Ha ha, thanks for that," said Krillin, "that's the least of our worries," Kale said as she pointed to Coriflo, who struggling against Recoome. Until he plummeted her to the ground, soon Recoome prepared to power up one of his powerful attack. "Recoome, Erasure Gun!" "Attack!" Kale said as she and Krillin attacked Recoome as Chi-Chi saved Coriflo.

Soon enough, Recoome started beating down each of the fighters, until Chi-Chi was the last one standing. "You… really think you're all that," she said, nearly out of energy. "You think you're one of the strongest, but Noval will show you what he's made of," "I've… survived a killing of my friends just for him to arrive, and I'll do the same here, to keep fighting, until he arrives". Chi-Chi attacked Recoome as he broke her neck.

A few seconds later, a ship landed on the planet, and out of the pod came Noval and Mizuni. Meanwhile, Frieza couldn't assess the dragon balls, so she went on to find the last 3 remaining Namekians. So that plays out like normal with Nail.

Noval and Mizuni raced off to save the others, giving them all a sensu bean, even to Kale and Coriflo as they received new power. "Hey, we were in the middle of something!" said Recoome, "if you've come die with them so be it". So, it plays off, with Noval easily take down Recoome, "w-what? Recoome, defeated?" said Jeice, "he… he moved so fast," said Burter. "So, which one of you want to go next, or would you rather take your friend and leave," "No, it must be a fluke, the scouter doesn't lie," said Burter.

So, the battle starts, and even with both fighting him together, they couldn't land a hit. "Gah! We'll end you," "you will never defeat the all mighty Ginyu Force," "I wouldn't be so sure". Noval beat down Burter as he threw him to Jeice, "if I was you, I would take your friends and leave," "darn it! We'll show you what for, just wait until the Captain takes you on," Jeice said as he took off.

"Hmph, a sore loser and an abandoner," Noval said, "Noval, what was that back there?" said Krillin, "huh?" "You were able to beat those guys no problem," said Chi-Chi. "Well, we did train over 100 times gravity, making us a whole a lot stronger; now, big question, what do we do with them?". "Well, there's only one way to deal with that," Coriflo killed both Burter and Recoome. "Coriflo, what the heck?" said Noval, "that's your problem Noval, you're too soft to finish the job, so I'll ask what you plan on doing when you face Ginyu, or Frieza, now that he's immortal,". "actually, I don't think he has," said Krillin, "usually when the dragon is summoned, the sky turns dark, so I don't think he got his wish yet, because he probably doesn't know the password," "yeah, that means we still got our wish".

After a while, two powers came to them, one of them, Jeice, and the other being Captain Ginyu. "So, this is the warrior that beat you, heh, his power level is a joke, but I suppose that's what you were going for". "Mizuni, go with Chi-Chi and Krillin after the dragon balls," "Noval, are you sure?" "yeah; Coriflo I suppose you can fight the small one, Ginyu's mine". As soon the others were gone, Coriflo saw a chance, "no, you can't take them yourself, Kale!" she said as they both took off, "so long Noval!". While Noval was distracted Ginyu attacked as they both got into an intense fight.

"Hehe, you fight pretty well for a Saiyan, but I know you're holding back a greater power, and just like you, I like a challenge". "Well, I will warn you, you may not be able to handle it," "Oh please, I doubt you can reach a power beyond my mine, 670,000". "Fine, you asked for it… Kaioken," Noval said as his power rose, Ginyu's power soon shot up, and soon got him to panic. "W-What, no way! 685,000; 690,000," Noval's power kept increasing by his boost of power.

"N-No way! 847,000, gah!" "and I should warn, this isn't even my full power, yet," "n-no". "I'll give you one chance, to leave this planet, and not come back," "w-what? You'll just let me leave, just like that?" "yep, that's all I ask". "No way, an intense power like that, it could even match against lord Frieza," Ginyu thought. "But all he wants to do is have us leave? Well, there's only one thing to do".

Ginyu took off his scouter and gave it to Jeice, "what the? Is the Captain going to?". "Now Saiyan, pay attention, because you'll soon give me your power". Ginyu prepared a blast that he attacked himself with, "what the? What are you doing, weren't you supposed to do that to me?" "Oh, but I did… Change Now!" Ginyu said as he and Noval changed bodies.

"W-What? M-My body," Noval said, being in Ginyu's body. "Yes, you see, I have the ability to change bodies, in fact, that body you're in now, is actually one of my old Ginyu Force members". "He was getting too strong, stronger than me, so I easily stole his body, but he didn't accept it". "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of your friends," "w-wait!" said Noval as they took off.

Later, Coriflo and Kale arrive at Frieza's ship as they took out the rest of Frieza's soldiers. After taking out the soldiers, they had a change of armor to feel more comfortable when fighting. They soon sensed three power levels coming towards them, "Coriflo, do you think that's them, the earthlings," "well, either that's them, or Noval failed". "You sure? He seemed pretty tough to me," "trust me, he's nothing to me Kale".

They went out as they saw Mizuni, Krillin, and Chi-Chi digging up the dragon balls. "Of course, if they didn't want anyone finding them, it would be underground," said Kale, "They're lucky to have that radar, but unlucky that we're here". Soon, they two more power level, "no way," said Kale, "you got to be kidding me, so Noval couldn't beat them". Jeice and Ginyu, in Noval's body, soon arrived and everything goes as normal, until Noval, in Ginyu's body arrived.

"Oh, so you finally arrive, but for what exactly, you're too weak, even to face my power," "oh, believe me buddy, you're the one at a disadvantage". "hehe, and why do you say that?" "Krillin, Chi-Chi, don't be afraid, if you work together you can beat him," "really now? You may have forgotten, your body weighs a power level of 847,000, if you want an example, let me show you".

Ginyu started powering up as Jeice gauge his power, so did Kale. "Jeice, what's my power now?" "i-it's only 23,000," "what, speak up?" "uh, 23,000 sir". "ha ha, you hear that, a whopping 23-, wait, what?" "that's what it said". "But… how? 23,000 how could it be that low," "please, do you really think I gained all that power from the start, power like that takes training and a lot of concentration". "Guys show this joker what I'm talking about," together, the three of them attacked Ginyu and were beating him down.

Meanwhile Coriflo and Kale faced against Jeice, "Coriflo, let me take him, he's still my fight," "tch, you think you can handle me, you couldn't even handle Recoome," "trust me, a lot has changed". Jeice blasted Kale as she easily deflected it, "err, this is impossible, you two were weak before, how could you two become so much powerful in this short amount of time," "well maybe if you went through your history, you would have realized us Saiyans get stronger every time we come back from the brink of death," Kale said in the middle of fighting. "And if I'm not sure, my friend Coriflo is on verge of becoming a legend, a Super Saiyan," "err, you liar!".

Jeice fired all he got at Kale as a more powerful beam absorbed it and blasted away Jeice. Meanwhile, Coriflo helped the others to fight Ginyu, right when she was about to kill him, Mizuni stopped her. "What are you doing?" "just wait, if there is a way to get Noval back to normal, we can't destroy his body". During the commotion, Ginyu saw a chance to change bodies with Mizuni, "Change now!" he said as he fired up into the air. Noval thought quick and got in the middle of it, getting his body back, "err, damn it," said Ginyu, back in his old body.

"So then, can I kill him now?" said Coriflo, "… do what you want," Mizuni said as she flew down to Noval. "Ah, you're mine," Ginyu said focusing on Coriflo as she appeared behind him and started beating him up. Mizuni and Kale tried helping Noval up. "Y-You need to stop Coriflo, Ginyu is playing her, he's letting her beat up his body, so he'll be stronger when he changes bodies". "Okay, c'mon, we have to do something about this," said Mizuni as she and Kale flew off.

"Now, to switch your body into a corpse," said Coriflo, throwing Ginyu in the air as he prepared to change. But Kale quickly pierced through him as Mizuni finished him off. "Well, that worked," said Coriflo as she saw Chi-Chi and Krillin helping Noval up.

Mizuni quickly touched down to defend Noval, "hmph, you really think you're any match against me Mizuni?" "I'll do anything to protect him, I won't fail his family". Kale grabbed Coriflo, "if we're going to have any chance against Frieza, we might need help," "… hmph, fine, take Noval to the healing chamber, I'll get these three ready".

Kale reached out for Noval as they defended themselves, "don't worry, I'm here to help," they let Kale have Noval as she flew inside the ship. "C'mon, follow me," said Coriflo said flying into the ship as the others followed. She led them to the changing room, "you three change into the armor, I'm sure Mizuni can help you figure it out," "… yeah". Mizuni helped them change into the Saiyan armor, "just to let you know Coriflo, when we get back to earth, I'm burning this armor," said Mizuni, "why, you hate it that much?" "no, I hate the thought of it".

Kale helped Noval to the healing chamber, "heh, thanks for this, I'm sure if it was Coriflo, she would just kill me". "Well, not all Saiyans are bad," Kale prepared the chamber and hooked Noval up. "Now since this is an older model, it will take longer for you to get healed, so, do you have any final words?". "What's your story?" "Huh?" "Coriflo, Nappa, Raditz, I've faced them, all of them monstrous people, but we were able to change Mizuni". "So… why are you different," "… I'm a low-class, we're not meant for fighting on the battlefield, usually the woman will be put on cooking or something, so I've never destroyed people on their planet". "Well, I think that's a good thing, people like that can really make a difference," Kale finished the set up as started hooking Noval up, "see you in a hour or two," she said she kissed him, "you better be ready".

The chamber sealed as the medical water submerged him, "and now I have more questions". So, things play out like usual, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Mizuni, and Dende took the dragon balls, made their wish, Coriflo awakes, dragon balls die. "You idiots, if I never got my wish, that means I'm not immortal, and Frieza is-" "oh no, please," Frieza said with a chuckle, "GIVE ME SOME SUGESTIONS" he said in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Coriflo fought Frieza as he started blasting at them, Mizuni kept the blasts off them as Coriflo got into an all-out stand with Frieza. "Hehe, well, I am mighty impressed Coriflo, you are way more of a challenge than your father was before, but… how about I show you a nightmare". Frieza destroyed his armor and transformed to his 2nd form, which weighed over 1 million.

"Well now, which one of you should I kill first," Frieza looked at each of them, choosing which one to attack first, and of course it's Krillin, saving Dende. After this, Chi-Chi attacked Frieza with all she got as Mizuni joined her, by plummeting him into the ground and starting a chain blast. Though it was not enough to kill Frieza, He knocked Mizuni away as he began a beat down on Chi-Chi until Krillin was healed and distracted Frieza, while Chi-Chi and Mizuni were healed. Through the battle, the warriors gave all they could, but it was no match to frieza's power, even Mizuni struggled to put him down. Until Piccolo arrived and, in a way, he seemed different "sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'll take care of him now". During the battle, they were surprised, by how strong Piccolo was, being even stronger than Mizuni and Coriflo right now. Though his strength and power improved, Frieza had another surprise, "well now Namekian, you definitely surprised me, I didn't expect anyone to keep up with me in this form". "But surprise to you, I actually have two more transformations, and it looks like I'll have to use the next level".

Frieza started showing his true power by transforming to his 3rd form. Piccolo tried to go against Frieza, but he started blasting away at Piccolo. In a rush, Mizuni raced off to help as Coriflo asked Krillin and Chi-Chi to blast her to get more power, to possibly beat Frieza. Meanwhile Mizuni used her kaioken and outmatched Frieza's 3rd form as powerful blows were made between each other. "Well now, you Saiyans, Namekians, and other species are really giving me a run for my money, very well then, I'll show you all my final form". "Now keep your eye out, this form will surprise and be no match to you".

After the long transformation, healing Coriflo, Frieza blasted Dende, stopping any of them from coming back up again. "Now then, since that little annoyance is dealt with, your deaths will begin". All four of them attacked Frieza as he easily dodged all their attacks. Mizuni even used a kaioken x10, but it was no match against Frieza. Then Coriflo fought Frieza with her newfound power, but when Frieza kicked away her most powerful attack, she lost her Saiyan spirit. "Well now Coriflo, for being one of the last Saiyans, you have disappointed me, now you have nothing else to show me," Frieza said as he planted Coriflo into the water. He then showed his true power to the others, raising the water, beating down Coriflo and inspiring his horror. Kale soon sensed the power drain of Coriflo, "oh no, not now, sorry Noval, I can't stay on the sidelines like this," Kale took off to the fight, to help.

In that time, Frieza beat down Coriflo and was ready to finish her off. "Well Coriflo, this has been fun, but I think it's about time for the Saiyan race to finally passed on to the next world, right after I kill that other Saiyan". Frieza shot an energy blast at Coriflo, but last second, Kale took the blast, injuring her greatly.

"Oh great, another monkey to take care of," Frieza said, "Kale, get out of here!" said Mizuni. "No, I am a Saiyan, I will fight to the end, for the future of our race". Kale tried walking toward Frieza, but fell to her knees, "well then, I guess I'll have to take care of you first," Frieza laughed out. Just then, the chamber Noval was in beeped, "ngh, finally, I'm healed!" Noval thought as he broke through the chamber and made his way to the battlefield, just hold on guys, I'm on my way. Frieza was ready to kill Kale when Noval showed up kicking Frieza away.

"Noval!" the four remaining fighters said, Noval carried Kale and set her by the others "watch over her, I'll deal with Frieza," "hmm, interesting, a Saiyan male, I do hope you put up more of a fight than these girls". Frieza shot a death beam as Noval reflected at him, Frieza quickly deflected it, but Noval punched in the face, sending him back. "Err, arrogant monkey, you will die by my hands" "ha ha, you are a fool Frieza," said Coriflo, coughing on the ground, "if he succeeds over me, then I believe, he… will become… a super Saiyan". Just like that, Frieza fired a death beam at Coriflo and killed her. "N-Noval, p-please… avenge us," Coriflo said as she cried her final tear. "Err, Coriflo, you-" Noval fired at the ground, making a grave, he began filling Coriflo in the grave, "it won't matter Saiyan, you will probably die like her".

"You will pay for this Frieza, for the Saiyans, the Namekians, and all the other races you've killed in cold blood, I will avenge them by defeating you!". "Well then, c'mon now, try to humor me Saiyan," Noval charged at Frieza as they clashed blow after blow, when the others flew off to another piece of land.

"Well now monkey, you are definitely hard to put down, but I hate to tell you this, I'm not even using 50% of my power" "hmph, is that supposed to scare me?" "it should". "Well then, if you don't believe me, I'll fight you without using my hands," "hehe, is that supposed to give me a better fight or a chance to beat you quickly," Noval said taking off his jacket. "Well then monkey, how about you find out?" Noval attacked Frieza as he evaded him and fought Noval with his feet and tail.

When Frieza started choking Noval with his tail, Noval bit him resorting to Frieza punching him in the face. "Heh, you are a clever monkey Saiyan, However, even though I punched you, I'm still using less than 50% of my power". After the beat down on Noval, he soon launched Noval into the ocean as he held him down to drown. Noval fell unconscious as he started thinking of what will happened if he dies now, that many other races of people will die on each planet. He then thought of his own planet, that many of his friends will die if he doesn't do something. Noval soon found the power in himself to fight, even to the last breath.

"I've already said before, for the Saiyans, the Namekians, and the other races you've killed, but… my vengeance… is to all the people in the universe you plan to kill afterwards". Noval powered up, even using a kaioken, "I don't care if you are using less than 50% power as long as I still stand, I will defeat you!". "KAIOKEN MAXIUIM… X2!" Noval attacked Frieza with all he got from his Kaioken x20, even firing a Kamehameha in his direction.

Though the blast, only bruised Frieza, "n-no way, he really was using less than 50% power". "That hurt, THAT HURT!" Frieza charged at Noval as he knocked him to the ground". So, for a final resort, Noval thought of one last thing to stop Frieza. With that, Frieza plummeted Noval into a cavern he created. In their, Noval raised his hands up as he called for the energy from planet Namek and its surrounding planets. Mizuni soon felt a rush of energy when she looked up and saw a ball of energy, "wha-what is that?" "don't know, but that thing has a lot of energy," said Krillin, "no way, where did Noval even get that kind of energy?" said Piccolo.

Frieza soon got pissed off, "c'mon now monkey, I know that didn't kill you". Frieza fired a blast into the cavern as Noval quickly got out. "Ah, there you are, now, what were you doing down there," "Err, darn it, I don't have any other place to charge it in hiding, I guess I don't have a choice". Noval touched down on the ground as he continued to gather energy, "now what do you plan on doing?" Noval continued gathering energy, ignoring Frieza, "hmph, fine then, don't talk, I was tired of it anyway".

Frieza punched Noval, but he kept up his stance and charged the bomb. After a few more punches, Frieza started getting annoyed and gave Noval a beat down. "He won't be able to finish that thing with Frieza knocking him around," said Mizuni, "we have to do something," said Piccolo. Mizuni quickly thought of something, "quickly, give me your energy, I'll by him some time". They quickly gave Mizuni their energy as she charged at Frieza with a kaioken.

"Ugh, Mizuni?" "How's it going; now tell me, will that attack of yours kill Frieza?" "Probably, I just need time," "I can do that". Mizuni kept Frieza busy as Noval finished the spirit bomb. "Mizuni move!" Noval said, firing the spirit bomb, Frieza tried to hold it back, but was overwhelmed by it.

After the battle, Kale awoke, seeing the destruction all around her. "So, it's finished?" said Chi-Chi, "yeah, it's finished," said Noval, "sadly, we weren't able to save all the Namekians," said Piccolo, "well, look on the bright side, we have dragon balls, we can wish them back," said Krillin. Though suddenly, Chi-Chi was frightened, they all looked up, seeing Frieza, alive. "You… MONKEY!" Frieza fired a death beam at Noval as Piccolo pushed him out of the way, taking the blast. Though, Frieza wasn't finished yet, he used his power on Mizuni, as he took her into the air, "Frieza, stop it!" said Noval as Frieza clenched his hand, "Noval!" Mizuni said as she explodes. "Hehehe, pop goes the weasel," Noval was shocked that it turned to anger, "you… bastard!".

"What's the matter monkey? Nothing to say, nothing hilarious?". "Y-You… killed my her, she… did all that she could… to save me!" "haha, I guess that is hilarious, you could say she was like a sister to you; now which one should I kill next". Noval started turning in and out, his hair started to swift around as a powerful aura consumed him, his hair became golden, his eyes turning light blue, "t-that's not funny," said Frieza.

"Krillin, Kale, Chichi, get Piccolo back to the ship and leave," "what?" said Krillin, "if Piccolo dies then this all was for nothing, get to the ship, take off, and leave, I'll meet you back on earth". They were all shaken by the power, "NOW!" Noval said as they took off, leaving Noval to fight Frieza. "Really, you think you can escape, alright, try, but I do love when I'm shooting a moving target". Noval quickly grabbed Frieza, "not again," he said as he kicked Frieza away.

Frieza blasted away as Noval quickly avoided the blasts. "Err, damn monkey, stand still," "… fine, go ahead, see what happens". Frieza fired a death beam at Noval point blank in the face as Noval was barely fazed. "W-What happened to you, you were not like this before, what are you?" "Don't you know, I am a Saiyan from Earth, I came all this way to save my friends, but because of you, I have awaken a warrior of legend, angered by your evil, but controlled with a kind heart; I am the Saiyan who has remember his true name, I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, NOVAL DION!".

Noval rushed at Frieza as he beat him back and forth. "Err, I will end you monkey!" Frieza blew Noval down into a crater as he prepared a death ball. Noval rushed towards Frieza, "say goodbye to this planet!" Frieza threw his death ball at the planet as Noval quickly fired a beam.

In the aftermath, the planet was still standing, but just barely. "Err, you filthy monkey, stopping my blast just lessen the chance of blowing you up". "Well, you seem to be very determined to kill yourself," "that's not problem, I can breathe in space, but you can't". "Well, I guess I'll have to stop you before I get off this planet," "heh, if you think you can kill me in 5 minutes".

"Now then monkey, allow me to show you my full power," Frieza powered up as Noval attacked him. Though Frieza continued charging as they connected blows, until Frieza was finally able to smash Noval into the ground. "Ah haha, what did I tell you monkey, you couldn't kill me in five minutes," suddenly the sky started turning black. "What the, what's going on?" Frieza saw from afar, the dragon, Porunga, that's it, the wish granting dragon, my wish, my wish will be mine!".

Just when Frieza was flying off towards it, when Noval came out of the ground kicking him away. "Sorry, but you won't be getting your wish any time soon," "err, you damn monkey, you just don't know when to die do you". While fighting King Kai already talked to Dende, "now listen carefully Dende, you need to wish for the dragon to take everyone except Frieza to Earth," "no wait!" said Noval.

"What, Noval, how are you?" "no time to explain, listen King Kai, I want you to teleport everyone except Frieza and I". "What? Noval, are you crazy?" "I need to finish this fight here King Kai, I need to stop Frieza's evil around the universe here and now, I can't wait". "Fine, I'm trusting your thoughts Noval," "thanks," Noval plummeted Frieza to the ground as he raced towards the dragon.

Just when Frieza made it to the dragon, Dende made the wish. Suddenly, the dragon balls left up into the air, and off the planet, soon, everyone else wished back on the planet were brought to Earth. "No, it can't be, their gone; err, you monkey, I'll kill you for this!" "At least I know everyone is safe now, it's just you and me now".

Their battle continued until Frieza started to be weakened. Noval knocked Frieza to the ground as he struggled to get back up. "I'm done here Frieza," "huh? What?" "Your power is starting to weaken, there's no way for to fight anymore". "I'll leave you to suffer with this planet, but you'll always remember that there's someone stronger than you," Noval said as he took off. "Y-You, miserable, little, monkey, I will never lose to you, I am the emperor of this universe, I'll kill you, WITH MY OWN HANDS!". "Err, YOU FOOL!" Noval said as he blasted Frieza back, killing him.

Noval left for the nearest spaceship he could find, which was Frieza ship. Though, it would not run and started to sick into the planet filled with lava. "Ahhhhh!" Noval screamed as the planet blew up.

So, the story continued, the others wished Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Mizuni. With the last wishes, they wished the Namekians a new planet and tried to wish Noval back, but he was alive. Though, Noval was training on another planet and wouldn't come back yet.

…

Meanwhile, in space, King Cold's ship searched the destroyed planet of Namek. They didn't find Frieza's body, but they found his ship. They pulled out any information from it, they got info about dragon balls, surviving Saiyans, and the next location it was trying to go to be a planet called Earth. "Well now, this is definitely a surprise so whatever happened, it looks like my little boy is dead," "but not by the planet," "yes, then what do you think could have killed him," "not what my King, who? We will set for Earth, and find this person that killed your son," said another alien, that looked a lot like Frieza's race. "You better be worth the pay Frost Bite," "trust me my king, I am more than prepared".


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few months since Noval has killed Frieza, but he's gone off to train on another planet. During that time, Bulma has let Mizuni, Kale, and Coriflo stay at Capsule Corp. Coriflo has used a gravity chamber with Kale to train and get stronger, since she saw Noval as a Super Saiyan.

Though the time came when they felt a power stronger than Frieza, his father, King Cold. They went to the mountains where the spaceship landed as they felt two power levels. "That's strange, there's two power levels on that ship," said Mizuni, "Then that probably means Frieza survived, Noval that bastard, couldn't even kill him with that deadly power". "Don't mock, be ready," said Piccolo.

Though a purple haired swordsman appears to fight King Cold. "So, where's Frieza?" he said, "huh? You dare speak of my son? You must be the one who killed him," said King Cold. "Fine then, I'll kill you myself," "now hold on, I have a little surprise, a power you won't be able to surpass," "hehe, I hardly see that happening, but go ahead, surprise me".

The swordsman soon turned Super Saiyan, and even though, King Cold couldn't tell, the others realized the power, believing that it's Noval. "Hmm, so you were able to change your hair, doesn't seem like much a threat". King Cold attacks Trunks, realizing he was stronger than he thought, so King Cold transformed to his 3rd form (because of course that's his 2nd form).

Though, Trunks is still able to kill King Cold, leaving the alien, Frost, surprised. "So, who might you be? Are you also looking to fight?". "Well, I am called Frost Bite, but don't worry, I'm not going to fight you," he said. "I know how strong you are, and it would be waste if I tried fighting, but just know this". "To this little transformation of yours, I will master a power beyond it, just you wait". Frost takes a pod from the ship and takes off, "I don't know who he was, but I know Goku will deal with him," Trunks powered down as the Z-fighters landed near him. "Hey there, I suppose your friends of Goku," said the swordsman as the others were confuse.

**Now remember, this Trunks is from his own timeline, Noval doesn't exist there, that was Goku's story.**

Soon, after 3 hours, a Saiyan pod landed down as everyone were in joyed, but Trunks was confused of who this man was. "Huh? And who are you?" "Uh, sorry, but could we talk, in private," "oh, okay," Noval followed the swordsman as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and tested Noval's power.

"Hmm, interesting, you do have power better than mine, but for some reason, you're not the one I'm looking for," "huh?". "Listen, my name is Trunks, and I'm from 20 years in the future, and to tell you the truth, it's not good". "In the future, two artificial humans are made, we call them Androids, and one by one, the warriors of my time are killed". "wait, the only people that could make something like that is the Red Ribbon Army?" said Noval, "yes; my mom builds a time machine so I can return to this time and give a person named Son Goku a heart medicine".

"Well, I don't really know a Goku, but I was raised by Grandpa Gohan; uh, may I ask, who is your mother?". "Uh, well, she's over there," he said pointing, "wait Bulma? Now that I see it, you do have a resemblance to her". "She's supposed to marry my father, his name's Vegeta," "nope, definitely don't know him, maybe Coriflo knows, she's also a Saiyan". "Hmm, strange, it seems like I've entered a different timeline," "you mean like, multiverse theory?" "yes; hmm, well, either way, I'll help you guys out with your crisis".

"If you're anything like Goku, you'll need this," Trunks said, giving Noval the heart medicine. "Are you sure?" "yeah, I may not be able to reverse my future, but I can help you with yours". "Now know this, the androids will show up in 3 years' time, May 12, 10 AM, 9 miles off South City," "Alright, I'll make sure we're ready". "I wish you luck, uh?" "sorry Noval," "see you in 3 years Noval," Trunks said flying off.

After telling the others about the Androids and Trunks took off further in their time (because none of us believe he went back to the future, Epilogue), they started training for the Androids. Bulma stayed with Yamcha, but he started showing affections to Coriflo who stayed. Mizuni lived in an apartment, but not to far from Noval to protect him. Soon, Chi-Chi married to Krillin and trained together, Even Kale started showing a love for Noval, but have not married yet.

(and just for MasakoX), Mizuni starts hanging out with Launch, since her relationship with Tien didn't work. During their training, Mizuni was able to learn Super Saiyan, but Kale was still trying to learn.

**Sorry it was shorter than the others, but it's just the aftermath saga, yeah, I'm calling it that. I will be working on the Android saga, and maybe combining the Cell saga. I'll probably change this chapter in the future, but please give some feed back on the upcoming chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

A few months after defeating Frieza and his family, meeting Trunks, and learning about the upcoming doom. For the past months, the warriors of earth trained for the upcoming threat to their planet, the androids (or Cyborgs).

Soon, the time came when they were to arrive at South City. Noval took the heart medicine before going out. Noval, Kale, and Mizuni took off to the location, where they met up with Krillin, Chi-Chi, Tien, Piccolo, and Yamcha, and soon, Bulma touched down with her baby, which was Yamcha's. They soon saw an explosion in the city as the Z-fighters head off, once again, Yamcha gets his energy absorbed, when Noval led the fight away from society.

Krillin gave Yamcha a sensu bean as he soon came back to his feet. "are you okay Yamcha?" "yeah; where's the others," "they moved the Androids off somewhere else," "what? We have to warn them". "Wait, why?" "that old man, when he was holding me, it felt like my life force was being taken away, I think they can absorb energy," "then we better hurry up," said Krillin as they flew off, trying to find the other.

"Well then Noval, after so long, the Red Ribbon Army will finally have their vengeances," "please, I've defeated you all once, I can do it again". "Well, my androids are different this time, thanks to your data, they have your combat, they know your moves," "really? Even Namek?" asked Noval, "we may have lost data there, but it will still be enough". "Hmph, then you probably haven't seen his power yet," said Piccolo, "Noval, go ahead," Mizuni as Noval powered up to Super Saiyan. "Err, #19, deal with him!" the android attacked, but Noval was easily beating him to a pulp.

The same happens, the android was able to absorb Noval's energy wave, and Noval heart was starting to ack. "Noval, what's going on?" said Piccolo, "Err, my chest," "what, what's happening? Noval you did take the heart medicine, right?" "yeah, but it doesn't seem to be working effectively". #19 soon beat Noval out of his Super Saiyan form as it started absorbing Noval's energy, until Coriflo showed up to help.

"Well then Noval, once again, you are unable to fight, like last time," "hehe, well, I guess that's what makes me special". "Hmph, someone take him away so I can take this walking junk pile," Mizuni grabbed Noval, "you think you can face that thing," "oh, I don't think… I know," Coriflo powered up, shocking everyone as she turned into a Super Saiyan. "What the, how? I thought you needed a pure heart to become a Super Saiyan?" said Mizuni, "well unlike you Mizuni, there's more than one way to obtain a legend".

"Now get him out of here, before he suggests something to me," said Coriflo as Mizuni flew fast back to Noval's place, to check his heart medicine. Coriflo took out #19 with ease as the other one made a break for it. They finally found him as Piccolo fought him and everything goes as normal, until Trunks arrives. After a distraction on Bulma, Gero, Android 20, made his way back to his lab.

In his lab, Gero activated Android 18 and 17, but while during the back talk the two andriods had with the doctor, they realized another android. Coriflo soon blasted down the door, Gero was killed by the Android 17, and Trunks tried blowing up the lab with the Androids, but 17 easily blocked the full force with his force shield.

After opening the pod, 17, 18, and 16 went off to find Noval and kill him. This pisses Coriflo as she chases after them, Trunks follows from behind, even though she isn't his father. Though before the others take off, "Wait," said Piccolo, "there might be something else here that's not destroyed, Chi-Chi, Krillin, you two stay here to find anything else, we'll follow Coriflo," "right," they both said.

Piccolo and Tien followed Coriflo as Krillin and Chi-Chi stayed behind. Meanwhile, back at Noval's place, Mizuni was trying to figure out why the heart medicine, but then she thought, maybe the only reason is because it was mostly because the medicine was meant for this Goku person. "Okay, this is just a theory, but try swallowing two Noval," Noval swallowed the medicine as he panted as he held his heart in pain. "Now all I can do is wait, hopefully the others are doing better".

Meanwhile, Coriflo went off to fight the Androids, though she's very angered and pissed when fighting Android 18. "Y'know, for a woman you don't hide your anger well," said #18, "well maybe that's because you're a washing machine, you don't understand how much anger a woman can really get". "Really? Because I haven't even started getting angry," "then bring it on you walking tin can, I want a challenge".

The fight gets more serious as Coriflo started beating down #18. Soon, Trunks and the others arrived to see Coriflo putting up a good fight. "Well, how good of you to show up, now you can watch your friend be beaten," said #17. "What are you talking about?" said Trunks, "just look and see," they all looked at the battle and the mass power she showed.

"Their right," said Piccolo, "what? What do you mean?" said Trunks, "she's slowing down," said Tien. "She thinks her Super Saiyan form is ever lasting, just like them, and is getting herself overconfident," said Piccolo. "In this rate, she'll lose," said Tien, in mere moments, Android 18 started getting the upper hand on Coriflo and breaking her arm.

They weren't quick to help, since Trunks didn't know her, but he was shocked. After the battle, Coriflo was brought out of his Super Saiyan form, "so does anyone else want to fight, or are we done here". They knew they could have tried fighting together, but the energy of Coriflo was way above them. "Well, that's good to know, now are you going to tell us where Noval or not?" they stayed quiet. "Hmm, well I could torture you for that information, but we'll make this a game". "You can try hiding Noval, but you should know, there is nowhere we you can hide, we know your usual hiding places," said #17. "Well, have fun living for the meantime," as the Androids took off.

They used a sensu bean on Coriflo as she was pissed off. "I can't believe this, I was a Super Saiyan, I was a legend, and yet, they bested me,". "Now will you listen?" said Trunks, "the only way we can stop them is with Noval's help," "are you kidding me? I will not count on his assistance, I will destroy those cursed Androids with my own power," Coriflo said taking off. "She is right," said Tien, "she was probably as strong as Noval, I'm not even sure if you two combined forces you could beat them".

"But I think I may have a way to do the job; you two head off back to Chi-Chi and Krillin, I'm going to Kami," Piccolo said, leaving. "I don't get it, what could he find there?" "Not sure, but I feel like Kami isn't going to like it," said Tien. "C'mon, let's go," "wait, I think I'm going after Coriflo, she might not be my father, but she does seem similar in a way". "Okay, good luck," they both took off in different directions.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Chi-Chi were able to find a secret hatch as they went down to a secret-secret lab. They found plans of Android 17 and 18 and finding a creature in a tube. This time, they don't decide to kill it since they don't know what the creature is, so they leave it be and give Bulma a call about. After getting the weird creature and the plans for a bomb in the Androids.

Piccolo flew up to Kami's lookout, wanting to fuse with Kami, until they sense a great power, even more threatening than the Androids. Soon, everyone felt the power, when Kale returned to Noval's home, checking in on him. "So, how's he doing?" "I think he's getting better, but we need to watch him just in case". Soon, Mizuni and Kale sensed the power coming not too far away, "is that?" said Kale, "strange, I feel the power of the guys, and some other powers".

"I'll keep Noval checked, you go," said Kale as Mizuni nodded. She opened the window as she flew off, turning Super Saiyan. After Piccolo fused with Kami, they went on to fight the mysterious foe, though Tien was the first to show up. When he showed up to the town, he found the clothes of the people. He soon heard footsteps as a strange green creature came out of the corner, "hello… Tien".


End file.
